Damn it Rachel Berry
by MuhriyuhLowgun
Summary: Short Faberry drabble. First time writing a fic, don't be mean lol i'm just trying to improve my writing. Quinn F. Rachel B.


Quinn chewed on the end of her pen silently staring at the clock as if it would make time go by faster.  
>She glanced towards the corner at none other than Rachel Berry. She narrowed her eyes in, watching Rachel suck on a red lollipop. She felt a wetness pool in her panties making her shift uncomfortably. Just looking at Berry made her soak her panties and she was sick of it.<br>She was Quinn Fabray HBIC of Mckinley High. The bell rung and Quinn launched herself from her chair. She jogged after Rachel grabbing her wrist to stop her effectively.  
>Rachel gasped at the unexpected action and gazed at Quinn in terror.<br>"Relax Man hands I m not gonna hurt you. I need you to listen to me got it?" Rachel nodded her head slowly.  
>"You're to cook dinner for me and get everything ready for a little girl time." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn interrupted her "I'll be there at 6." She confidently walked away swaying her hips more than usual as she went. Rachel stared after her in shock of what just happened.<p>

"Hey Rach." Finn smiled his dopey smile that used to make her heart flutter. She took a second to regain the ability to speak. "Oh hello Finn, is there something you need to talk about?" Finn's smile fell and was replaced with a nervous gassy face. Rachel crinkled her nose for a second but quickly replaced it with her Rachel Berry smile. "Yeah.. Well you know me and Quinn-" "Quinn and I." Rachel corrected.  
>Finn narrowed his eyes confusedly "Uh yeah.. Quinn and I are broken up now so i was uh wondering if you would you know like to go to Breadstix with me tonight?" He smiled nervously.<br>"As lovely as that sounds Finn when you broke up with me last year for Quinn you broke my heart I do not wish to venture down that path again. Although I am more than welcoming to a nice friendship between us I just would rather us keep it completely platonic. Besides i have plans tonight." Rachel smiled giddily. Finn glared  
>"Plans? With who? I'm like your only friend." He said coldly. Rachel frowned in the realization that he was right but quickly lost the smile when she remembered Quinn Fabray the head cheerleader of Mckinley High was coming to her house later. "Quinn." He scoffed.<p>

"Yeah right Rach, just come out with me." He said. Rachel narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean Yeah right?" "Why would Quinn hang out with you?" Rachel's eyes watered. "Oh shit, Rach I didn t mean it like that!" He stuttered out. "Finn I am done discussing this with you. Now if you ll excuse me i have to get ready for Quinn to come over." She spat before turning around and walking away from a confused Finn Hudson.  
>Rachel finished cooking her vegan pasta, and was now deciding whether to light the candles she had put out. She figured they'd probably be a little to romantic so she left them unlit. Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. She jumped up excitedly smoothing out her skirt.<br>She took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened her mouth to greet Quinn but Quinn's lips were immediately on hers. She sputtered against her lips and pushed Quinn back. "Quinn what are you doing!" Quinn scowled. "What's wrong Berry? You should be ecstatic that you are even getting to spend time with me." Rachel thought about it, and realized Quinn was right.  
>"Very well, but may I ask if you intend on doing this the entire night?" "I intend to uh.. just kiss me Berry." Quinn forcefully brought Rachel in for a searing kiss which Rachel passionately reciprocated.<p>

They had been making out on Rachel's bed for about an hour now. Rachel's hands were resting respectively on Quinn's waist but Quinn was ready to put hers everywhere. She softly slided them up her shirt, taking in her surprisingly toned abdomen. Her skin was so soft Quinn thought to her self before placing kisses along Rachel's jawline. "Quinn how far were you planning on going tonight?" She panted out. Quinn was now trying to take off hers and Rachel's shirt. "Stop talking Rach." Rachel pulled away slightly smiling excitedly.  
>"What?" Quinn asked. "You called me Rach!" She squealed. Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. The two of them looked into each others eyes before Quinn awkwardly glanced away and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.<br>She slid her hand back into Rachel s shirt and awkwardly cupped her breast giving it a gentle squeeze. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Quinn scowled. "What are you laughing at?" She seethed. "Quinn, you obviously are pushing yourself to do something you know nothing about, and i highly doubt you're ready but if you'd like to continue with your awkward actions you're more than welcome to." Rachel smirked and Quinn just wanted to wipe that smirk off her stupid smug little face.

"Listen Berry, we're going to fuck and I am going to walk out that door and never have to think about you again." Rachel frowned. "That's unrealistic Quinn, we go to the same school and share five classes together." Quinn blushed obviously embarrassed. "Whatever."  
>"Quinn, what is this all about?" I'm sick and tired of you always making me do thing i don t want to do." Quinn spat. Rachel furrowed her brow. "What do you mean making you do things you don t want to do?" Quinn shifted uncomfortably, glancing down she mumbled out "You always give me these weird urges and.. And make me.. Feel stuff down there.." Rachel had to slap a hand against her mouth to stop her from laughing. "Oh Quinn!" She smiled. "It's perfectly fine to be attracted to me, in fact it's quite flattering. And of course you already know i'm more than attracted to you." Quinn looked up shyly. "You are?" Rachel giggled, "Have you looked at yourself Fabray? You're gorgeous, and you have genuinely become a nicer person. Not to mention you're quite intelligent and believe it or not I am attracted to intelligence, although i did date Finn..." Rachel rambled. Quinn smiled softly. "I'm sorry i basically jumped you..." "It's alright Quinn, i wasn t exactly complaining.." They both blushed. "Maybe we could like i dunno, go on a date or something.." Rachel smiled wide, "I would really love that Quinn. But for the love of Barbra please do not take me to Breadstix, they hardly have anything vegan and i'm tired of eating their horribly dry sala-" Quinn cut off Rachel by placing a chaste kiss to her lips effectively shutting her up. Rachel pulled away softly, Well would you look at that, i found a way to shut none other than Rachel Berry up. Rachel pouted before cuddling into Quinn's side. They interlaced their fingers and talked about anything and everything for the rest of the night.<p> 


End file.
